Palkia (movie)
Palkia (Japanese: パルキア Palkia) is a major character from The Rise of Darkrai. Palkia reappeared alongside the other members of its trio in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. History In The Rise of Darkrai, Palkia engages in a massive battle with its enemy, , in the Unown Dimension. Palkia ends up getting injured by Dialga's and flees to the normal dimension; its destination being Alamos Town. Due to this, all the Pokémon having nightmares wake up. Simultaneously, the presence of Palkia causes the dimension Dialga and Palkia were fighting in to disintegrate the normal dimension little by little. ]] Dialga later arrives, enraged that Palkia was a coward for fleeing, and the two engage battle, causing enormous damage to Alamos Town. Despite its injury, Palkia was still able to put up a serious fight, even throwing Dialga to the ground several times. Eventually, Palkia became fed up with the battle,charging up its Spacial Rend and daring Dialga to give it its best shot. Before the two combatants could finish each other off, however, Ash and Dawn manage to magnify the volume of the song "Oración", soothing Dialga and Palkia in mid-fight. Palkia realised what it had done, and hung its head in sorrow. and insisted Palkia repair the town and send it to the correct dimension, which Palkia then did. In ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior, Palkia did not physically appear, but it was mentioned and seen in a flashback of its battle in Alamos Town. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, it was revealed that the reason why Dialga and Palkia clashed in Alamos Town was because their dimensions, which were never meant to meet, intersected due to 's preparations to awaken. As a result, Palkia believed that Dialga had invaded its territory, a mistake shared by Dialga. Sheena used her powers to touch a Pokémon's heart to reach Palkia and explain, ending the feud with Dialga once and for all. Later, Palkia helped to protect Ash and friends from Arceus's attacks, however it was seriously injured by the Alpha Pokémon alongside Dialga and . Eventually, when Ash and the others had successfully changed the timeline for the better, Arceus healed Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, and Palkia returned to its own dimension to live peacefully once more. Personality and characteristics Palkia appears to be a very territorial Pokémon, as it battled with Dialga when it had believed that Dialga was invading its territory. It is very intelligent and strategic in battle, favoring the super-effective Aura Sphere in its battle against Dialga. It is also very tough and resistant to injury; even when its pearl was damaged, it did not seem to be affected and was able to battle just fine and use its Spacial rend normally. It did, however, run away from Dialga due to this injury. It can also be helpful, protecting Ash and his friends from Arceus when it prepared to unleash judgment on humanity and saving Dialga from a spacetime distortion. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Spacial Rend|1=Aura Sphere|2=Hyper Beam|3=Protect}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Spacial Rend|1=Aura Sphere|2=Hyper Beam|3=Protect}}}} In the manga In the movie adaptations manga Palkia appeared in the manga adaptations for and . In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Palkia in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=008/022}} Trivia * Palkia's cry is similar to that of Boga, the varactyl ridden by in . Related articles * Dialga (movie) * Giratina (movie) * Arceus (M12) Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) Category:Movie antagonists de:Palkia (Anime) es:Palkia (anime) it:Palkia (film) zh:帕路奇亚（电影系列第10作至第12作）